Moving On
by Ashes2Dust87
Summary: It's my first time doing a song fic. Based around Jareth to the song How Long By Hinder. Let me know what you think, keep going, or stop now. Thanks!


Moving on

::DISCLAIMER! I do not own The Labyrinth ( Jim Henson and company does) I do not own How Long ( Hinder does). Here's my first try at a song fic. I felt that Jareth fit this song. It is told from his POV, so go easy lol Enjoy!

What went wrong? I offered her my world and she threw it back like it was poison. How could have I been so foolish? I done every thing for her. I moved time at her whim.

**(Why'd you go and break what's already broken?**

**I try to take a breath but I'm already choking**

**How long till this goes away?)**

Days come and still I have this nagging emptiness inside. I try to ignore it by staying busy, but when all is done... all I see, hear, and smell is her. The one who stole my very beating heart and stomped on it.

**(I try to remember to forget you**

**But I break down every time I do**

**It's left me less than zero**

**Beat down and bruised)**

Then it happened. I drew a crystal into my palm and seen her with a boy.

**(I can't see him with you)**

Pain washed over me like an angry tidal wave. All I could do was throw the innocent object against the stone wall of my prison and watch it break into a million shards. With it I felt my heart go as well.

**(Why'd you go and break what's already broken?**

**I try to take a breath but I'm already choking**

**'Cause everywhere I look, I can see how you hold him**

**How long till this goes away?)**

I can't even go into my Labyrinth anymore. The memories stain the walls of our meetings. When I wonder into the Esher room, all I can think about is how that boy was holding her.

**(I can't seem to get my heart over you**

**'Cause you creep into everything I do**

**And now I'm dyin' to know**

**How he touches you)**

I torture myself when I have to take just one glance at her, just hear her one more time. But When I do, he's there.

**(I can't see him with you)**

She never says my name. Doesn't even mention me. My soul breaks at her rejection of just saying my name. She just clings to that boy like he's the owner of her heart. All the while I'm watching them get closer...

**(Why'd you go and break what's already broken?**

**I try to take a breath but I'm already choking**

**'Cause everywhere I look, I can see how you hold him**

**How long till this goes away? How long till this goes away?)**

I visited her today when she was in the park. She looked like an angel in the dawn. That boy wasn't there today. I don't care why. It was just Sarah and I. She smiled and said she missed me, and said she wishes for us to become close friends. I looked at her and smirked. Told her I didn't want to be friends with a simple child. She apologized and said she meant it. I threw her a crystal that would show her how sincere that boy was compared to me. Then I disappeared from her sight.

**(She said, she wants to be friends**

**I took a big step back**

**She said, she said, she said, she's sorry**

**With one finger I said, fuck that)**

**When he's kissing her, I look away. The sting is still there.**

**(I can't see him with you)**

I can't be just friends with her. Not when I love her so much I would do anything. Not when she won't even say my name. Not when she has him at her side instead of me.

**(Why'd you go and break what's already broken?**

**I try to take a breath but I'm already choking**

**'Cause everywhere I look, I can see how you hold him**

**How long till this goes away? How long till this goes away?)**

She finally said my name. I went to see why I should be so privileged to receive such an honor. She said he left her and she needed a friend and she was sorry for what happened at the park. After all she done to me, I found my self. I looked her in those sad and lonely eyes and told her to choke on her pain. Then with a smile, I left.

**(She said she wants to be friends**

**I took a big step back**

**She said, she said, she said, she's sorry**

**With one finger, with one finger, I said, "Fuck that")**


End file.
